saltyslighthousefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends
Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is the better-known sister show of TUGS. After TUGS was cancelled, many of the models were sold to the show's producer, Britt Allcroft, and used for Thomas and Friends props throughout the remote model series until it hit full CGI animation in 2009. Some of these models were generated along with the CGI Series, like Big Mickey & S.S. Vienna (S.S. Roxstar). Recycled Models *'Otis' - Before appearing in Thomas & Friends, Otis's model was repainted white; replacing the yellow paint. The model was then also re-named to "Lakesider III". In the fourth season of Thomas & Friends, Lakesider III was used as paddle boat at lakeside, it was seen whenever lakeside appeared. The wheelhouse of the model was then replaced with Otis's original head in late 2012. After it was purchased by the Star Tugs Company in early 2013, it was refitted with it's original smokestack and glasses, the model is now owned by the Star Tugs Company. BiggFreezeO.J.1.png LakesiderIII.png OJ.jpg OJ'sModel.jpg * The S.S. Vienna - When S.S. Vienna first appeared in Thomas & Friends, it kept the same livery as it had from TUGS, the model later gained red smokestacks, both these changes were only seen in the third season. In the fourth season, the S.S. Vienna's model was repainted black and gained black & white smokestacks, the model was also re-named to "S.S. Roxstar", ever since the model kept the same changes. The model was seen at Knapford Harbour in seasons 3-4, it was then seen at Brendam Docks since the fifth season. Vienna jpg w560h425.jpg DieselDoesitAgain.PNG ThomasandS.S.Vienna.png AllatSea.PNG OliverOwnsUp19.png S.S.RoxstarSeries4.png BigMickeyS.S.Vienna.png S.S.RoxstarNewSeries.png * Big Mickey - Before appearing in Thomas & Friends, Big Mickey's megaphones were removed, the model was then used as a crane at Knapford Harbour in seasons 3-4, it was then shifted to Brendam Docks since the fifth season. In the Season 21 episode, "New Crane on the Dock", he gained a face. BigMickeyHighTide.jpg BigMickeyinDieselDoesItAgain.png BigMickeyFourthSeason.jpg OtherCranesSeries5.png BigMickeySeason10.png * Fultan Ferry - The Fultan Ferry was only seen in the fifth season episode; Gordon & The Gremlin, it was used as a ferry at Brendam Docks, this model was only seen once and no changes were mode to this model. Fultan576PAL.jpg TheFultanFerryTTTE.png * Izzy Gomez - Izzy Gomez's model was used as a tramp steamer in seasons 3-4 at Knapford Harbor, the model was then shifted to Brendam Docks in the fifth season. Izzygomez.jpg IzzyGomezSeason3.png IzzyGomezSeries4.png IzzyGomezHappyEverAfter.png * The Shrimpers - before appearing in Thomas & Friends, the shrimpers megaphones were removed and also the models were repainted, the models were then seen in different locations across the island. Only a few changes were made to these models. GhostsWarrioroutatsea.png ShrimperKnapfordHarbour.png ShrimpersSeries3.jpg ShrimperAtLakeside.png ShrimperOnTheBeach.png * Cappy - Cappy's model was seen as one of the boats at Arlesbrugh in the third season, it was only seen in the third season. Coast Guard.jpg CoastGuardSeason3.png * A Schooner - A schooner's model was first seen at Arlesbrugh Harbor in the third season episode; All At Sea, it was then seen docked on the beach in the fifth season episode; Something In The Air. Schooners.png SchoonerAllAtSea.png SchoonerSeries5.png *'Other Boats' - Lots of other boats which were used as rolling stock in TUGS made several appearances in Thomas & Friends. A Fishing boat was seen towards the end of the third season; All At Sea, it is unknown if the model made any other appearances. A cargo boat was also seen as one of the boats Arlesbrugh in the third season, it is also unknown if the model made any other appearances. No changes were made to these models. Biggcityfreeze6.jpg|A Fishing Boat FishingBoatFromTUGS.png FacelessJohnnyCuba.png|A Cargo Boat CargoBoatSeason3.png *'A Tractor Model - '''A tractor model was also used as rolling stock in TUGS, it was used as a scrap dressing set. The model also made several appearances in Thomas & Friends, it was only seen in the third season. No changes were made to this model. TractorModelTidmouth.png TractorPropKnapford.png *'China Clay Cars - '''The China Clay Cars used in the second season of Thomas & Friends were later used as goods cars pulled by Puffa and the Goods Engine in TUGS. These were the only models in TUGS that were borrowed from it's sister show; Thomas & Friends. HighTideTruck.jpg GoodsCars.png ScrapCars.png GoodsCarTTTE.png Almost all appearances of TUGS characters were modified in some way to fit the surrounding scenes of the live action Thomas & Friends, filmed on the same scale, whether it be face removal or entirely new modifications. S.S. Vienna as an example was repainted black and white, replacing her original white and gold livery. The S.S. Vienna along with Big Mickey survived just as they were through all seasons since Season 3 as said above being the only two of the TUGS survivors to make it into the CGI series, a crane model was also generated along with the CGI series; it was only seen at Brendam Docks. S.S.RoxstarFullCGI.png S.S.Roxstar.png BigMickeyFullCGI.png CraneModelFullCGI.png Comparisons CraneModel.jpg|A Crane Model GoodsTruck.jpg|A Goods Car Fishing Boat.png|A Fishing Boat Scrap.png|A Tractor Model Image:BigMickeybothshows.JPG|Big Mickey IzzyGomez.png|Izzy Gomez OJ.png|O.J. S.S.Vienna.jpg|The S.S. Vienna Coast Guard.png|The Coast Guard TheFultanFerry.jpg|The Fultan Ferry Schonners.png|The Schooners Shrimpers.png|The Shrimpers Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Behind the Scenes